¿Es muy tarde para decir que te amo?
by McLiliRush
Summary: Logan está enamorado, pero no se atreve a declarar sus sentimientos pues no sabe si será correspondido, cuando se da cuenta que la otra persona si lo amaba, ya es demasiado tarde...


Bueno, este es mi primer fic, lo hice Jagan porque me encanta la pareja que hacen James y Logan, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para mejorar como escritora :P sin más por el momento, me despido y espero que les guste (:

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Scott Fellows

**¿Es muy tarde para decir que te amo?**

Era una tranquila tarde, que pronto se volvería un poco loca gracias a cuatro chicos que alborotaban la carretera con sus gritos de felicidad, y claro, con un poco de música:

_If feels right girl just give me a sing__  
__We're gonna party all night__  
__Have the time of our life, yeah__  
__I can't fight how I'm feelin inside__  
__We can party all night have the time of our life, girl_

Cantaban felices los cuatro chicos, iban camino al parque de diversiones, estaba Logan manejando pues era el único que no tenía la licencia de conducir suspendida, a Carlos se la habían suspendido 3 meses por ir comiendo y hablando por teléfono mientras manejaba, a Kendall tres meses también por haber manejado a exceso de velocidad y haberse pasado un alto y a James 5 meses, por, según él, encontrarlo haciendo cosas indebidas con una chica en un auto (esa era su versión, en realidad lo detuvo una mujer policía por pasarse un alto como Kendall, y le dio tres meses, pero él intento coquetear con ella y le agrego dos meses mas)

Así que Logan manejaba, se turnaban quien iría de copiloto, en esta ocasión le había tocado a James y Kendall y Carlos iban en el asiento trasero.

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo un alegre Logan, mientras estacionaba y paraba el carro.

-¡Al fin! Ya me estaba mareando- Dijo emocionado el moreno

-Qué bueno que no me toco esta vez ser parte la apestosa atrocidad que cometerías en el asiento trasero, y si de vuelta te pasa de nuevo, esta vez le tocara a Kendall limpiarlo todo- Suspiro James aliviado.

-¡No, no no! ¿Por qué a mí?- Exclamo enojado Kendall

-Ya lo habíamos acordado Kendall, cada quien se hace responsable de su compañero de asiento, y James tiene razón, la ultima vez le toco limpiar a él- Logan siempre era quien solucionaba los problemas.

-Está bien, si ese es mi destino, no vas a comer nada en el parque, lo siento Carlitos, pero no limpiare tus desastres-

-No! En el parque venden las mejores salchichas!- Dijo Carlos con tono dramático

-Ash ya me enfadaron niñitas, ¿saben lo que sufrió "la cara" limpiando ese vomito? Acéptalo y resígnate Kendall, no llores antes de que te peguen y vamos ya que alguien me prometió que subiría conmigo a la montaña rusa más grande de este parque- Exclamo divertido James, lanzándole una mirada traviesa a Logan, que no hizo más que bajar la cabeza y los hombros en señal de derrota.

-Vamos pues- suspiro el pálido resignado

-Bueno, ya saben las reglas, cada quien se hace responsable de su compañero de asiento, y como no tenemos el celular, nos vemos en el carro a las 10 de la noche- Dijo un Kendall decidido

-A las 10! Eso no es nada de diversión!-

-Carlitos, bien sabes que no me gusta conducir tan tarde, para la otra, no comas en el carro. Vamos ya, que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Y con las últimas palabras del pelinegro, los cuatro chicos corrieron al parque, a pasar la noche de sus vidas, James estaba tan emocionado que le hubiera tocado de pareja Logan, que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y Logan, bueno, tenía esa cara preocupada que siempre lo ha caracterizado, al menos uno debía preocuparse por todos no? Kendall y Carlos corrieron a comprar salchichas, Kendall no tan contento pues estaba seguro que tendría que limpiar vomito de salchicha más tarde, pero todo con tal de hacer feliz a Carlos.

James jaloneaba a Logan, a lo que este solo soltaba pequeños quejidos que hacían que el más alto solo riera, hasta que lo dejo libre, enfrente de esa montaña rusa que tanto miedo le daba a Logan

-¿Sabes que James? Yo me quedo aquí a cuidarte tu celular y todo.

-Cual celular Logan, dejamos todo en el auto, vamos, tu lo prometiste- dijo esto haciendo un puchero que desbarato por completo el corazón de Logan, no pudo más que aceptar irse con él.

Estaban ya sentados en el juego, Logan estaba tan nervioso que tomo sin querer la mano de James y la apretó fuerte con él, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba tan arrepentido de esa promesa que no podía dejar de apretar su mano, incluso cuando el castaño se quejo, pero no había nada que hacer, ya habían comenzado a moverse y James reía de la manera en que Logan gritaba…no se dieron cuenta que no aseguraron los asientos correctamente…un desastre estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto, Kendall y Carlos estaban en el tranquilo juego del martillo (si, tranquilo), cuando al bajar, escucharon y vieron que la gente corría y se escuchaban las ambulancias por doquier, no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando pero corrieron a ver por qué había tanto movimiento en el parque, cuando lo vieron, había pasado un accidente con la montaña rusa en la que iban Logan y James, y esperaban que no les hubiera pasado nada pero sus buenos sentimientos fueron en vano, los localizaron en seguida en unas ambulancias.

-Logan, James, ¿están bien? Lo siento, soy un idiota.

James estaba acostado sobre una camilla con una mascarilla de oxigeno en el rostro, estaba todo sangrado, al igual que Logan, pero él estaba a su lado tomándolo de las manos, llorando amargamente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso James?, ¿Por qué cubriste mi cuerpo con el tuyo?

-Para….salvarte….la vida…

-¿Pero por que James? Tu vida es más valiosa que la mía! Mira como quedo tu rostro, porque lo hiciste James por qué?

-Porque…te amo…Logan…

En ese momento dejo de respirar, los paramédicos se movilizaron pero ya no había nada que hacer, el chico había muerto.

Los tres chicos restantes de Big Time Rush no pudieron contener sus lágrimas, menos cierto chico de cabello negro y pálido como la noche…

-También te amo James, no sé por qué no te lo dije antes, no me dejes por favor…por favor James ¡no me dejes! No no, no me dejes…

-Déjalo amigo, se que duele, pero tienes que dejarlo ir- Kendall puso su mano sobre su hombro pero Logan la arrebato y corrió junto al cuerpo de James

-No James, no me dejes por favor, por favor no!- Gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, ni con todos los conocimientos del mundo lo salvaría. –James no, no!

-Logan déjalo- Le decía Kendall

-No, no, no puede ser, no me puede estar pasando esto

-Logan…

-No no no!

-Logan…

-No…no puede ser cierto no…

-¡LOGAN!

El pequeño estaba sudando y lleno de lagrimas, le costó trabajo darse cuenta que estaba en su cama, en medio de la noche, había tenido una pesadilla. James estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, se le veía preocupado y en realidad no sabía qué hacer, si llamarle a los demás chicos, calmar a Logan por su cuenta, darle una cachetada para que reaccionara…

-Logie, ¿estás bien? Estas llorando y llevas rato gritando, creo que tuviste una pesadilla amigo, pero aquí estoy yo, nada va a pasarte- Lo intentaba calmar dándole unas palmaditas en sus rodillas, en realidad no sabía cómo tranquilizarlo.

Entonces el cerebro de Logan comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, anoche les había parecido divertido ver la película de "Destino final 3"* antes de ir al parque de diversiones, para que así cuando llegaran a la montaña rusa su adrenalina –y miedo- se multiplicaran al 100%, lo que haría más emocionante el viaje, pero ahora le parecía la más grande estupidez, y se sentía como un niño pequeño al ser consolado por James.

-James, yo, ¡ay no sabes que horrible sueño tuve! – dijo el pequeño pálido abrazando fuertemente a un desprevenido James que solo pudo comenzar a palmear su espalda, esperando que su llanto cesara.

-Lo sé Logie, pero estoy aquí, no permitiré que nada malo te pase

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- contesto un decidido James

Lo que paso a continuación en verdad no se lo esperaba, Logan soltó su abrazo para abalanzarse sobre James y besar sus labios con desesperación, le tomo por sorpresa al castaño pero solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y corresponder su apasionado beso, pues también a él le hacía falta, y en realidad, Logan no besaba nada mal después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando que sabor tendrían sus labios y ahora por fin podía saberlo.

-Te amo James, y no quiero ir al parque de diversiones, quiero que estés siempre conmigo, no te quiero perder.

-Está bien Logie, no iremos, también te amo y prefiero estar contigo en la comodidad de nuestro apartamento, la verdad estuve soñando pesadillas toda la noche también, y me alegra mucho que tú me ames, no sabía si seria correspondido.

-Yo tampoco lo sabia!-Contesto Logan emocionado- Te amo!

-También te amo mi Logie Bear, ahora dame otro beso pequeño miedoso!-

En realidad no necesitaba pedirlo, Logan con toda la disposición del mundo beso de nuevo a James, ahora fue un beso más tierno y pequeño, ambos disfrutaban la sensación de tenerse cerca y podían sentir sus sonrisas al besarse, estaban radiantes de felicidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntaron al unísono al separarse- Si quiero. Respondieron ambos sonriendo para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de su cuarto, un despeinado Kendall mas zombie que nada hablo con voz cansada:

-Chicos, ¿pueden venir por favor y decirle a Litos que están vivos? Ha estado llorando más de 15 minutos y ya no se qué hacer, creo que no iremos al parque después de todo.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se levantaron, se tomaron de la mano y fueron a apoyar a su amigo que en este momento los necesitaba más de lo que se necesitaban ellos, al parecer, la ida al parque de diversiones quedaría cancelada.


End file.
